battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam
Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam is an expansion pack for Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It was announced at the E3 2010 and will be released on December 18th, 2010 for PC, December 21st, 2010 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 and December 22nd, 2010 for PlayStation 3 in EuropeRelease dates set for VIP Map Pack 7 and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam - Battlefield Blog - retrieved November 30th, 2010. The expansion pack will be available for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC at a purchase price of US$14.99 or 1200MS Points. As a multiplayer expansion, it will be available exclusively for online play and will be mostly separated from the base game's multiplayer. The Vietnam expansion will require previous installation and ownership of Battlefield: Bad Company 2. The expansion pack will comprise the United States Marine Corps (USMC) and the North Vietnamese Army (NVA) as opposing playable affiliations on 5 new maps, 4 available as soon as the game is purchased, and an additional map, Operation Hastings, originally featured in Battlefield Vietnam, which will be available once 69 000 000 collective team actions have been completed on the players' respective gaming system. The standard Conquest and Rush modes will be included in the expansion along with 15 era specific weapons, 6 era specific vehicles, as well as the addition of new awards and 10 new achievements/trophies.Prepare to head to the jungle in Battlefield Bad Company 2 Vietnam - Battlefield Blog - Retrieved June 14th, 2010 The expansion was showcased by DICE at the Tokyo Game Show 2010 (September 16th - 19th, 2010), revealing in-game footage for the first time.Tokyo Game Show -- Get ready for Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam! - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog, retrieved September 8th, 2010 Since then, they have gradually posted blog posts on the Battlefield Blog revealing little by little information on weapons, maps, vehicles and other tidbits.Vietnam Hardware #1: A Tale of Two Tanks - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved November 9th, 2010Vietnam Hardware #2: Welcome to Phu Bai Valley Rice Fields - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved November 9th, 2010Vietnam Hardware #3: The Tools of the 60's - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved November 9th, 2010Vietnam Hardware #4: The Rusty and Unscoped Weapons of the 60's - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved November 9th, 2010Vietnam Hardware #5: See the Game-changing Flame-thrower in Action - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved November 9th, 2010Vietnam Hardware #6: The Achievements - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved December 11th, 2010Vietnam Hardware #7: The Sounds of the 60's - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved 26th, 2010Vietnam Hardware #8: Junglify your Desktop - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved November 26th, 2010 Confirmed Information Infantry Weapons Assault rifle *M16 *AK-47 *M14 rifleGametrailers TV with Geoff Keighly - retrieved November 5th, 2010 Sub machinegun *PPSh *UZI *MAC-10 Light machinegun *XM22 *RPK *M60 Sniper rifle *M21 *SVDAs seen in the Flame-thrower Action trailer - retrieved November 5th, 2010 *M40 Handgun *TT-33 Shotgun *870MCS Other *Flamethrower Players will also have access to the Battlefield 1943 weapons available in the base game. These being: *WWII M1 Garand *WWII M1A1 Thompson *WWII M1911 .45 Gadgets *M79 *RPG-7 *Syringe (equivalent of the Defibrillator) *Torch (equivalent of the Repair Tool) *TNT (equivalent of C4) *Ammunition Box *Medic Kit (pouch) Vehicles *UH-1 (Huey) *T-54 *Patrol Boat River (PBR) *M151A1 *M48 Patton *G69 *Tuk-Tuk Other Weapons *M60, mounted in the Huey Gunship *MG3, mounted on the T-54 *M1919 Browning, mounted on the M151 MUTT and dual M1919s on the PBR Maps *Phu Bai Valley *Hill 137 *Vantage Point *Operation Hastings *Cao Son Temple Other Features *Radio inside vehicles with 49 Vietnam War era songs, can be heard outside of vehicles as well *"True War dialog" - character dialog based on iconic Vietnam War era quotes Videos Video:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam Launch Trailer|Launch trailer Video:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam - Video Review|IGN's video review Video:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam Pure Gameplay|Two minutes of unedited gameplay at Hill 137 and Vantage Point Video:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam -- Battle for Hastings Trailer|The Battle for Hastings trailer Video:Bad Company 2 Vietnam|The main menu (in Russian), showing weapons, vehicles, specializations and other elements Video:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam Flame-thrower Action|Flame-thrower Action Video:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam Phu Bai Valley Action|Phu Bai Valley Action Video:Battlefield Bad Company 2 Vietnam Gameplay Multiplayer Demo TGS.mp4|Gameplay of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam from the TGS with DICE Product Manager Kevin O'Leary Video:TGS 2010 Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam Cinematic Trailer|The Tokyo Game Show trailer for Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Video:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam - E3 Announcement Trailer|The E3 announcement trailer for Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Reception IGN has already reviewed the expansion, giving it a 9.5/10. They commended the new feel, the new weapons and the class balancing done with the kits, however commenting on how the song Fortunate Son seems to be constantly present, to a point where it's simply annoying. External Links *Official site *G4TV interview showing off some gameplay and information Category:Expansion Packs Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:DLC